


Parfum

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro odiava tomar banho, principalmente quando era a convite do loiro idiota.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 6





	Parfum

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente em fevereiro de 2020.

Zoro odiava tomar banho. Nunca conseguiu entender a necessidade das pessoas em realizarem aquele ato frequentemente, parecia tão sem sentido, afinal, qual o ponto em se lavar sempre, sendo que você vai se sujar logo depois e terá que se limpar novamente? Então, ele costumava se banhar apenas uma vez por semana, como se aquilo fosse lavar sua alma para prepará-lo para enfrentar mais uma semana de treinamento pesado.

Sanji costumava dizer que ele estava fedendo, que não aguentava mais o cheiro de suor impregnado em seu corpo, mas não conseguia entender essas palavras, o espadachim nunca sentia esse suposto cheiro e muito menos se incomodava com seu odor natural, para ele era algo normal. Não se sentia fedido, mas, às vezes, quando estava abraçado na cama com o loiro e sentia o cheiro agradável que ele exalava, o perfume adocicado de seu pescoço, pensava que talvez fedesse mesmo, só que Zoro não queria aquele aroma pomposo em seu próprio corpo, apenas apreciava quando era no do outro. Já havia cheirado aquelas colônias frescas do companheiro de bando e no vidrinho elas não o atraíam. Usopp já usara uma delas, a preferida do loiro, em uma ocasião chique em que o bando se infiltrou disfarçado e, ao chegar perto dele, o espadachim apenas estranhou e não achou que atraía sua atenção, fazendo-o chegar à conclusão de que gostava apenas do cheiro natural de Sanji, se fosse em outra pessoa não servia.

Desde que aquela relação complicada com o ser mais irritante do mundo começou, a frequência de seus banhos estava irritantemente maior. Não eram poucos os dias em que aquele maldito pervertido o chamava injustamente para tomar banho, com aquele sorriso obsceno e toques que deixavam a pobre alga ingênua fora de si. Aquelas palavras implicavam em algo mais, um convite explícito e direto para sexo e Zoro, por mais que tentasse negar, sempre aparecia pateticamente no banheiro. Ele odiava como Sanji o deixou dependente de atos sexuais, logo ele, alguém que nunca sentiu nenhum desejo ou vontade de transar, tornou-se um cachorro constantemente no cio, assim como o cozinheiro imbecil era, que só com uma troca de olhar já reagia.

Era injusto como era manipulado quando estavam debaixo do chuveiro, tocado em cada pequena parte de seu corpo com aquelas mãos delicadas e carinhosas, fazendo-o gemer como um idiota fácil e delirar de prazer, fazia tudo parte do plano malévolo do parceiro. Sanji não queria fazê-lo sentir prazer, apenas se aproveitava da situação para esfregar com força seu corpo grosseiro com uma bucha crespa e dura para espalhar aquele sabonete cheiroso que era da preferência do idiota, tudo isso enquanto investia certeiramente em sua bunda ou cavalgava sensualmente em seu colo, sempre escolhendo posições que ajudavam no trabalho de deixá-lo muito bem limpinho e cheiroso. Zoro odiava ser tão fraco aos desejos da carne, condenava-se por necessitar tanto contato com o loiro imbecil e detestava tomar banho com aquele desgraçado.

Mas... Pensando bem, até que não era tão ruim.


End file.
